Somente eu e você esta noite
by Stef's Lestrange
Summary: Short Fic H²! Chuva, o som especial que acompanham a batida de dois corações aparentemente despedaçados. Harry se sente abandonado, enquanto Mione recorre aos seus braços.


_**Somente eu e você esta noite!**_

"_Querido Harry,_

_Não sei o que me levou a escrever essa carta para você. Confesso que nosso último ano em Hogwarts foi muito perfeito causando inveja em muita gente. Adoro estar ao seu lado para te ajudar e te acudir. É por meio desta que me despeço de você com doces lembranças que nunca se apagarão em minha memória por eu te amar muito fortemente. Fomos juntados pelo destino e agradeço todas as noites por isso ter ocorrido em minha vida. Suas doces palavras sempre me animaram, seu bom coração sempre me deu um espaço seguro para me aquecer e seu sorriso sempre me tranqüilizou nos meus momentos de pura angustia. Queria poder te dizer belas palavras, mas tudo que sinto é impossível descrever nesse pedaço de pergaminho que agora está borrado com minhas finas lágrimas. _

_Poderia te dar ao mundo, mas tudo que tenho a oferecer a você é meu amor que sempre será puro como o céu e infinito como as estrelas. Espero que no futuro a gente possa se encontrar novamente e desfrutar de tudo que convivemos e passamos juntos. Peço que nunca tenha duvidas do que sinto por você. Dedico a você este mero poema que será escoado da ponta dessa pena para esse humilde pergaminho._

_**Queria apenas...**_

_Queria eu estar nos seus braços para te consolar_

_Queria acordar ao seu lado para poder te acariciar_

_Queria curar todos os seus medos e te socorrer_

_Queria lhe dar beijos até vê-lo adormecer._

_Estou solitária quanto a Lua brilhante lá no céu_

_Queria ser uma pessoa transparente, mas me escondo neste véu_

_Véu que me impede de vê-lo feliz no breu da noite_

_Véu que me impede de dizer o quanto te amo a todo instante._

_Meu amor por você dói e me corrói_

_Machuca, alfineta e me destrói_

_Minhas lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto pálido_

_Meu coração te implora mesmo estando alfinetado._

_Não posso tê-lo, mas quero que seja muito feliz_

_Quero que seja feliz como eu nunca fiz_

_Se entregue de corpo e alma a alguém que te faça sorrir_

_E não a quem te fará sofrer e no fim irá te ferir._

_Você não imagina como está frio aqui no meu quarto_

_Vejo seu retrato e me sinto um mero bagaço_

_Antes que não nos vejamos nunca mais_

_Imploro por mais uma noite em que sejamos iguais._

_Talvez você me esqueça no futuro_

_Talvez você me largue no meio do escuro_

_Mas eu queria apenas cerrar meus olhos e não sentir o que sinto_

_Apenas queria que você soubesse que tudo que eu sinto é infinito._

_Amo-te mais do qualquer coisa_

_Só de ouvir seu nome eu fico afoita_

_Queria te beijar mais uma vez sem demora_

_Mas me sinto uma tola sozinha que implora e chora._

_Seja feliz e não me esqueça jamais_

_Irei sonhar com os mais belos anjos para te deixar em paz_

_Cerro meus olhos essa noite pensando em você_

_E percebo que por mais que eu tente não consigo te esquecer. /i _

_Esse poema pode ser a coisa mais piegas que você deve ter lido em toda sua vida, mas não me importo porque pelo menos o pouco que sinto está descrito nessas tolas palavras. Espero que em um futuro próximo a gente volte a se ver. Não queria vê-lo partir, apenas queria ficar junto a ti._

_Te amo mundo, Harry. Você mudou meu mundo da forma mais divina que ninguém conseguiu fazer. Agradeço por seu carinho, seu amor e sua compreensão. Agora estamos um de cada lado vivendo como podemos e eu te esquecendo com o passar do tempo._

_Hermione J. Granger." _

Harry relia aquele pergaminho toda noite antes de dormir. Fazia tempo que não via Hermione mesmo sabendo que ela não morava muito distante dali e nunca imaginou como poderia ser quando eles voltassem a se ver. Sabiam que assim como ele, ela também o evitava para não causar dano. Nunca negou o que sentia por ela, mas devido aos riscos que sempre era sujeito, resolveu renegar esse amor que, para ele, não poderia resistir mais tanto tempo pois sabia que logo essa chama que os unia poderia se apagar. A carta era meio recente, mas Harry sempre achou que já fazia anos que a tinha, pois o pergaminho já estava bastante amassado e com alguns borrões. Estava deitado na cama com o abajur ligado no apartamento que morava junto com Rony. Ambos dividiam as despesas e se viravam como podiam. A sorte deles é que cada um havia seu quarto o que garantia um pouco de privacidade já que Harry sempre costumava dormir muito tarde pensando na vida, ajeitando relatórios ou até mesmo porque não tinha a mínima vontade de pregar os olhos sem pensar que Mione poderia estar ao seu lado naquele exato momento. Parou um pouco pensativo diante da carta, mas logo dobrou cuidadosamente e a guardou na gaveta da cabeceira. A noite estava fria e chovia muito lá fora. O sono parecia estar chegando mesmo ele não querendo dormir. Dando um longo suspiro, apagou o abajur, se deitou e manteve os olhos extremamente verdes bem abertos no meio da escuridão do seu quarto. Sempre pensava nela, sempre sonhava com ela. Sempre que podia conversava com Rony pedindo conselhos, mas nada muito animante que o fizesse esquecê-la de vez ou correr atrás do prejuízo.

A cada dia se sentia mais abatido com a separação. Tiveram um breve namoro no último ano deles em Hogwarts, mas nada que pudesse durar por muito tempo devido a presença de Voldemort sempre indo ao seu encalço.Harry acabou optando pelo fim do relacionamento, mas sabia que esse namoro foi o período mais perfeito que teve na vida. Foi o único momento que se sentiu realmente amado, não por ser "o menino que sobreviveu", mas sim por ser quem ele realmente é. Todas as noites sentia falta das carícias de Mione, de seus beijos e de seus abraços, mas teve que optar pela segurança dela. Nunca admitiria ver a mulher que mais amava morta por sua culpa. Sabia que ela estava salva e vivendo sua vida, mas carregava um enorme peso, um peso que ele também carregava. Carregavam o peso do amor que sentiam um pelo outro, carregavam no peito a dor de um amor não concretizado.

Harry aparentava estar dormindo acordado, mas seu consciente deu um solavanco avisando que havia alguém em seu quarto. Estava de olhos abertos, mas como viajava em pensamentos, nem se deu conta que estava sendo vigiado naquele mesmo instante. Começou a notar um vulto que chegava mais perto de sua cama e andava muito calmamente como se não quisesse correr o risco de acordá-lo. Várias coisas começaram a se passar na sua cabeça, mas nenhuma coisa boa para variar. Quando percebeu que o vulto misterioso estava mais próximo a ponto de tocá-lo, deu um salto da cama , puxou a varinha, que sempre deixava embaixo do travesseiro ,e apontou para a misteriosa sombra. Sua sorte é que ainda estava de óculos e pôde enxergar melhor o tal vulto e se sentiu aliviado em não tomar nenhuma atitude equivocada. Poderia estar sonhando, mas Hermione estava diante de seus olhos encharcada pelas gotas da chuva e ofegante como se corresse até seu quarto.

Harry foi até ela extremamente surpreso. Estava diante da pessoa que lhe tirava o sono. Estava diante da pessoa que mais queria por perto agora e sempre.Hermione estava petrificada diante de Harry. Embora soubesse que aquilo que estava fazendo poderia colocar tudo a perder, não deixou de sorrir para o amado e demonstrar como se sentia tão feliz em poder revê-lo.

-Mione, o que faz aqui uma hora dessas? - perguntou Harry parando diante dela. - Como veio parar aqui?

-É uma longa história que não quero comentar! - disse Mione dando um longo suspiro. - Só quero que saiba que não agüentava mais ficar longe de você. Sentia necessidade em vê-lo diante de mim, sentia saudades de você. - e colocou uma das mãos gélida em seu rosto. - Não consigo ficar sem você, Harry. Perco meu sono só de pensar que você não está mais ao meu lado.

Harry custava a acreditar que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Estava diante da mulher que sempre amou e que, agora, implorava por seu toque. Os olhos castanhos de Mione pareciam fendas brilhantes na escuridão. Ligeiras lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seu rosto esquentando cada parte fria de sua pele.

-Eu te entendo porque passo pela mesma coisa todas as noites. - disse Harry chegando mais perto dela. - Não consigo dormir, só sei pensar em você. Só sei pensar em como só fui feliz com você, em como só sinto meu coração palpitar quando estou diante de você. Mione, eu não posso viver mais sem você comigo.

-Harry, não quero ficar mais separada de você. Preciso ter você comigo! Passei os piores meses de minha vida só imaginando que você poderia estar com outra mulher, reconstruindo sua vida e me apagando para o lado mais vazio da sua memória. - disse Mione alisando seu rosto. - Não quero sentir o sabor da derrota sem antes saber que você é ainda meu.

-É claro que ainda sou seu! - disse Harry colando seu corpo no dela. -Sempre fui e sempre serei. Nosso relacionamento tinha tudo pra dar certo, mas as circunstâncias não permitiram que seguíssemos em frente.

-Harry, nós enfrentamos tantas coisas juntos e tenho certeza que enfrentaríamos qualquer coisa para ficarmos juntos. - disse Mione docemente. -Poderíamos tentar mais uma vez.

-Você sabe que é complicado! -disse Harry se afastando dela e indo até a janela. - Sou perseguido pelo maior bruxo das Trevas e não quero que ele acabe matando o meu bem mais precioso. - e se virou pra ela. - Não quero que Voldemort a mate para me afetar. Não quero que ele te use como motivo para me destruir.

-Harry, seus pais morreram por amor. - disse Mione enxugando os olhos e indo até ele. - Seus pais sentiam um amor intenso e puro assim como o nosso e em hipótese alguma renegaram o que sentiam.

-Eles se odiavam no começo! - disse Harry dando um meio sorriso e voltando a olhar para a janela embaçada. Sempre gostava de relembrar dos pais por mais doloroso que fosse.

-E a gente sempre se gostou, embora você nunca deixasse eu te entender e entrar em sua vida. -disse Mione alisando sua nuca. - Não quero que nossas vidas continuem assim...não quero que minha vida sinta sua falta.

Harry sabia que tudo que Mione dizia era com razão. Nunca teve melhores dias desde que deixaram de se ver. Estava começando a se sentir um tolo renegando o amor de sua vida e que estava diante dele pedindo sua presença. Se virou e olhou Mione carinhosamente.

-Também não quero que minha vida sinta sua falta. Quero estar contigo sempre que você precisar de mim. Estou disposto a dar minha vida por você. Estou disposto a passar o resto dos meus dias com você ao meu lado. - disse Harry alisando seu rosto gélido. - Você é a razão da minha vida! Se você não existisse, talvez não seria tão forte como sou desde que você entrou em minha vida.

Mione deu um meio sorriso breve. Sentia-se feliz de estar diante dele e principalmente ouvindo palavras tão bonitas. Harry sempre cuidou do seu bem-estar, nunca deixando de lado as devidas obrigações.

-Quero que você se sinta mais forte ainda, porque da sua vida não sairei, apenas irei persistir. - disse Mione colando seu corpo no dele. - Não vou deixar você escapar. Enfrentaremos tudo juntos, até que a morte nos separe.

-Mesmo após a morte, estaremos juntos pela eternidade!- disse Harry olhando-a fixamente. - Você não saíra mais daqui! - e apontou para seu coração.

-Nem você daqui! -disse Mione apontando para seu coração. - E nem daqui! - e apontou para sua cabeça. - Minha mente diz seu nome e meu coração implora seu toque.

-Minha mente implora por você e meu coração palpita por nós dois!- disse Harry roçando seus lábios nos dela. - Você é minha e de mais ninguém! Pode aparecer o Voldemort agora, mas ele não destrói o que dois apaixonados constroem. Você é minha e de mais ninguém.

-Você é meu príncipe, meu garoto e meu homem! -disse Mione se entrelaçando em seus braços. - Quero viver para sempre com você! Nada nos separa mais!

-Nada! Nada nos separa!- disse Harry colocando as mãos em sua cintura. - Te amo, Mione.

-Eu também te amo, Harry! -disse Mione sorrindo.

Harry a envolveu docemente em seus braços. Pode sentir o calor de seu corpo mesmo estando gélido por causa da chuva. Mione ofegava ao sentir o peito do garoto arfar e não protestou quando o garoto selou seus lábios com um apaixonado e doce beijo que esquentou cada parte fria de seu corpo. Mione deslizava carinhosamente as mãos pelas costas do amado, fazendo carícias que fazia os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiar.

-Sempre sonhei ter você assim, de novo, só pra mim! - disse Harry sussurrando em seu ouvido.

-Sempre fui sua mesmo não tendo você em meus braços. -disse Mione baixinho.

-Agora tudo será diferente! - disse Harry lhe dando vários e intensos selinhos.- Será só eu e você como sempre deveria ser.

Voltaram a se beijar intensamente. Harry prolongava os beijos enquanto perdia suas mãos no corpo da garota fazendo-a se arrepiar de prazer. Delicadamente, Harry a colocou deitada na cama e continuou a beijá-la intensamente.

-Te amo muito! - dizia Mione entre alguns beijos.- Não me deixa sozinha mais..por favor.

-Nunca vou te deixar sozinha! - disse Harry olhando-a carinhosamente e deslizando os dedos por seu pescoço. - Nunca mais! Somos uma única alma.

-E um único coração! - disse Mione sorrindo carinhosamente.

-Se importa em passar essa noite comigo? - perguntou Harry docemente.

-Nunca me importo em ficar com você! -disse Mione lhe roubando um beijo e pressionando o corpo do garoto junto ao seu.

Harry deslizava suas mãos pelo rosto da garota enquanto aproveitava o beijo da melhor forma que podia. Sentia o corpo de Mione pedir mais do seu, pois sempre o abarcava com mais força. A noite fria passou a ser quente, o barulho da chuva passou a ser encoberta pelas batidas continuas de ambos os corações.

-Mione, você está muito gelada. - disse Harry puxando seu cobertor. -Quer uma blusa minha emprestada?

-Não precisa! Estou bem com seu corpo junto ao meu me esquentando. Pra mim, só isso basta!- disse Mione alisando seus cabelos rebeldes.

-Queria ficar assim a vida interia, sabia? - disse Harry colando sua testa na dela. - Queria ver o Sol nascer com meu corpo colado ao seu, assim como queria ver a Lua brilhar sentindo o calor do seu corpo me entorpecer.

-Podemos fazer um teste, que tal? -disse Mione dando uma risadinha. - Adoraria ficar assim com você! - disse Mione roubando um selinho.

-Adorei o teste! -disse Harry voltando a beijá-la intensamente.

O calor voltou a tomar conta dos dois corpos que agora se prendiam sem chances de serem separados. Mione tocava toda extensão do tórax do amado, enquanto ele se perdia em sua cintura. Arfavam, imploravam por mais e não se cansavam em dizer juras de amor um ao outro no pé do ouvido. A chuva pesava lá fora enquanto o casal se tornava íntimo um do outro dentro do quarto. Mione não deixava de admirar os olhos verdes de Harry que brilhavam na escuridão e não deixava de arfar quando ele deslizava as mãos por todo seu corpo. O quarto emanava amor, carinho e prazer. O garoto estava ofegante, mas nada importava porque estava ao lado da pessoa que mais amava nessa vida. Ao final, Mione e Harry já estavam esgotados. Já passava das duas da madrugada e ambos continuavam a se amar. Harry se deitou ao lado de Mione e a cobriu carinhosamente.

-Foi maravilhoso! - disse Mione lhe dando um beijo no rosto. - Obrigada por sempre cuidar de mim e se importar com meu bem-estar.

-Tudo que faço por você é por amor! - disse Harry lhe dando um beijo na testa.

-Ainda não acredito que estamos juntos! -disse Mione juntando seu corpo ao calor do de Harry.

-Estamos juntos e garanto que, dessa vez, é pra sempre! - disse Harry alisando os cabelos da garota.

Mione deu um bocejo enquanto Harry sorria carinhosamente. Nunca imaginou o quanto Mione era indefesa. Sua pele, seus beijos, seu cheiro...era a fonte mais doce de amor que poderia ter em seus braços. A felicidade de ambos era contemplada pelo breu da noite e testemunhada por todos os Deuses que se faziam presentes.

-Pode dormir! Estou aqui para contemplar seu sono! - disse Harry carinhosamente alisando seu rosto.

-Ok! -disse Mione lhe dando o último beijo da noite cheio de amor. - Te amo!

-Eu também te amo! - disse Harry se aconchegando nos braços da amada e a olhando adormecer e depois de um longo tempo, começou a falar com Mione adormecida. -Não sei se pode me escutar agora, mas preparei a resposta do seu poema.

Harry foi ao encalço da sua varinha. Em menos de segundos, um caderno com capa dura e de um intenso azul veio parar em sua mão. Vasculhou as paginas em busca do poema e ,assim que o encontrou, começou a recitá-lo para Mione aparentemente adormecida.

"**_Queria que..._**

_Queria dizer a minha vida inteira que te amo_

_Queria sentir seu calor sem um mínimo rubor_

_Queria tocar seus lábios até suar de estupor_

_Queria ser seu e nunca fazer da sua vida um horror._

_Sei que sofres por minha causa_

_Sei que tudo que sinto parece uma farsa_

_Mas é por você que vivo a todo instante_

_É com você que sonho todas as noites_

_A única pessoa que me faz feliz é você_

_Temo todos os dias que você possa me esquecer_

_Queria tocar sua pele e sentir seu sabor_

_Mas tudo que desejo pode se tornar em grande rancor_

_Não quero que me odeie por não estar contigo_

_Garanto que tudo que sinto por ti é infinito_

_Não quero que se reprima por minhas faltas_

_Quero que viva enquanto as marcas desse amor se disfarçam_

_Meu amor por você dói mas me fortalece_

_Pois sei que apesar do tempo, nosso amor prevalece_

_Queria vê-la dormir e desejar boa noite_

_Mas só posso fazer isso através da minha cansada mente._

_Amo-te e não quero que tenha duvidas_

_Sei que passa por estradas obscuras_

_Quero te levar para a claridade do nosso amor_

_Quero tirar você dessa grande dor_

_Desejo apenas que seja feliz com quem for_

_Mas não nego que, se não for comigo, causará muita dor_

_É por você que vivo e persisto_

_E nunca te deixarei sozinha, pois é por você que eu vivo. _

_Queria que soubesse como me arrependi em ter te deixado_

_Você não sabe como me senti um bagaço_

_Mas quero que você siga sem minha sombra_

_Pra que belos dias venham e você não se comova_

_Te amo mais que minha vida_

_Te amo e juro que não é mentira_

_É com esse amor que sobrevivo_

_É imaginando seu calor no meu corpo que insisto."_

Harry fechou o caderno silenciosamente e o colocou embaixo da cama. Voltou sua atenção para Mione e alisou seu rosto com extrema cautela - _"Te amo muito, Mione!" _ - sussurrou o garoto antes de ajeitá-la novamente em seus braços e a cobrir para que não sentisse frio. Harry cerrou seus olhos e logo teve seu sono vigiado por Mione que não se conteve e desatou a chorar.

-Também te amo muito meu anjo...muito...- disse Mione lhe dando um beijo no rosto. -Você não sabe o quanto!

Mione apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do garoto e começou a acariciá-lo com extremo carinho. Sentia-se tão feliz que mal podia conter a vibração do seu coração. Chorava feito criança, mas sabia que seu amor por ele era correspondido e sabia também que ela seria capaz de fazê-lo feliz. Estava feliz e ninguém poderia mudar isso. O que o destino juntou, não se separa. Mione não demorou a adormecer nos braços do amado, sendo vigiados pelo silêncio da noite e tendo de fundo a trilha das mais finas gotas de chuva que batiam na janela embaçada e que embalavam as batidas do dois corações.

**N/A: Linda shortfic! Amei escrevê-la! E vocês? O que acharam? Poemas também foram de minha autoria. Amo escrever poemas.**

**Beijos na bochecha!**


End file.
